Elastic Heart
by Mollusca
Summary: Karena insiden meniduri wanita tidak sengaja membuat Sasuke digendurungi rasa bersalah. Dan ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa, Sasuke merasa tertarik padanya.


Elastic Heart

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

"Aku..."

Suaraku tertahan. Bingung ingin berkata apa. Tapi melihatnya duduk termenung dengan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, membuatku harus berbicara untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

"..." Dan tak ada yang keluar dari mulutku. Seharusnya aku berkata 'tolong maafkan aku.' Tapi gengsi mengalahkan segalanya. Gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih, tentunya aku tak bangga dengan itu.

Wanita itu masih duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk. Telanjang. Dan hanya tertutupi selimut tipis. Penampilanku juga tak beda jauh dengannya.

Orang-orang bisa langsung menebak apa yang telah terjadi pada kami.

Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu tanpa kesadaran. Aku mabuk berat karena sahabatku mengajak minum-minum di bar untuk merayakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan tiket gratis liburan ke Hawaii. Konyol memang tapi aku tak bisa menolak ajakannya ke bar ini.

Dan sekarang aku berakhir dengan meniduri wanita yang tak kukenal. Bisa aku tebak, jika wanita ini sebelumnya gadis perawan dan selimut menjadi bukti nyata. Sebentar. Bukankah berarti aku bajingan brengsek yang meniduri seorang gadis perawan?

Kalau begitu,

"Bajingan brengsek."

Dua kata keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi. Karena memang itu pantas untukku. Tapi ayolah aku menidurinya karena aku tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu wanita itu bergerak menjauh dari ranjang seraya meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarang diatas lantai dan berlari ke toilet sambil memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku yang terkenal hati-hati bisa dengan cerobohnya mengambil keperawanan seorang gadis yang tak kukenal? Tinggal menunggu saja namaku terpampang dimajalah yang selalu dibaca Kakak iparku dan usahaku akan merosot jatuh yang pastinya aku akan dihukum oleh ayah.

Sebentar,

Dihukum?

Aku melebarkan oniksku. Tak akan Kubiarkan itu terjadi. Segera saja aku memakai pakaianku yang juga tergeletak diatas lantai dan memakainya secara kilat. Aku harus bernegosiasi dengan wanita itu dan dia harus menyetujuinya.

Sambil menunggunya keluar dari toilet kamar motel, aku mengecek ponselku. Dan mengirim pesan pada Kakashi, asisten pribadiku, karena aku akan telat datang ke kantor. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

Pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan wanita yang semalam ku tiduri dengan penampilan fresh. Dia berjalan pergi berniat keluar dari kamar ini sebelum aku berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar, nona."

Dia tidak melirikku sama sekali seakan aku ini orang yang tak layak dia lihat tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar. Aku tersinggung tapi mencoba untuk maklum karena aku masih pantas mendapatkan perlakuan buruknya.

"Akan kubayar kau dengan jumlah uang yang kau inginkan asal tutup mulutmu dan anggap ini tak pernah terjadi."

Tubuhnya membeku. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia lalu meninju dinding disebelahnya membuatku terkejut. Meskipun dindingnya tak retak karena tinjuannya tak keras namun jemarinya sedikit terluka.

"Dengan mudahnya kau bicara seperti itu!?" Dia membalikan wajahnya dan menatapku penuh amarah. Mata hijau zamrudnya mengeluarkan tetesan air mata dan aku hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kemudian dia menyeka air matanya dan menatapku tajam "Apa segala urusan akan selesai hanya dengan uang!? Oh Tuhan, aku yakin dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat." Dia terkekeh sinis dan aku tersinggung olehnya.

"Tidak, tapiー"

"cukup." Dia membalikan lagi tubuhnya menghadap pintu "aku akan melupakan hal menjijikan itu tanpa uang darimu, Tuan arogan." Lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

[Normal POV]

"Tuan, anda sepertinya terlihat lelah. Apa Anda sakit?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir dengan penampilan Sasuke yang saat ini menurutnya kacau.

Penampilannya cukup berantakan dengan kemeja yang hanya tiga dikancingkan, rambut ravennya agak kusut, dan wajah yang biasanya tampan meski selalu berekspresi datar kini terlihat tak bercahaya. Walau menurut kaum hawa dirinya terlihat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan. Tapi menurut Kakashi justru mengkhawatirkan karena tuannya adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis dalam apapun.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Masih terngiang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kecerobohannya dan kearoganannya membuat semuanya berantakan. Ceroboh karena meniduri wanita yang sebelumnya perawan dan arogan karena menganggap remeh wanita itu dengan uang.

Tapi bukankah wanita biasanya sangat menyukai uang karena dengan uang mereka bisa belanja sesuka mereka? Contohnya saja Ibu dan kakak iparnya yang gila belanja. Tapi tak terlalu gila sih, hanya hampir setiap minggunya mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk belanja yang sebenarnya barang itu sudah ada di rumah dan masih layak dipakai.

Tapi, wanita ini berbeda. Dia jelas menolak uang yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Malah wanita itu terlihat marah dan terlecehkan karena Sasuke meremehkan wanita itu hanya dengan uang agar dia mau tutup mulut.

Dipikir bagaimanapun, Sasuke tak bisa menebak pikiran seseorang. Ingin menyerah karena mungkin saja wanita itu tak membeberkan pada media tapi memang sampai saat ini tidak. Namun, agaknya rasa bersalah menggorogoti hatinya. Setidaknya dengan minta maaf, Sasuke akan tenang dan terlepas dari ini?

"Kakashi."

"Ya, Tuan?" Kakashi dengan sigap menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mencari seorang wanita."

Wanita? Kakashi terheran dalam hati. Apa tuannya ingin menyewa wanita untuk one night stand?

Belum sempat Kakashi melontarkan oertanyaan padanya, Sasuke menyela "Rambutnya merah muda sebahu. Dan matanya hijau zamrud. Tinggi kira-kira 170 dan berkulit putih."

Kakashi menautkan alisnya. Rasanya kenal dengan sosok yang disebutkan Sasuke tapi entah dimana.

"Kau harus mencari tahu informasinya. Setelah itu, bawa dia padaku."

"Baik, Tuan." Kakashi bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan CEO milik Sasuke yang menatap jendela ruangan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini. Apa jobmu berkurang?" Wanita pirang tampak khawatir pada sahabatnya yang dia panggil Sakura. Wanita itu duduk dihadapannya dan memberikan secangkir kopi hangat padanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia meminum kopi buatan sahabatnya dan rasa pahit menjalar lidahnya.

"Terkutuk kau, Ino." Sakura mengumpat dan memuntahkan cairan yang sudah masuk kedalam tenggorokannya keluar. Sakura benci pahit tapi Ino malah menjahilinya seperti itu. Sial.

Ino tertawa kencang. Meski sebelumnya dia terlihat khawatir, sebenarnya Ino hanya ingin menghibur Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini lesu.

Melihat Sakura yang cemberut sebal dan mengancam akan pergi dari apartemennya, Ino menghentikan tawanya "Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Saku. Jadi ayo ceritakan pada sahabatmu ini, ada apa denganmu? Apa jobmu berkurang?"

"Jobku tidak berkurang Ino. Malahan aku terus ditawari job untuk iklan, majalah, dan lainnya. Peminat lagu dan konser ku saja masih banyak malah bertambah. Dan dramaku yang sekarang rilis ratingnya selalu naik."

Ino menyipitkan matanya "kau sedang menyembongkan dirimu, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum miring "tentunya. Karena aku aktris, penyanyi, dan model berbakat yang patut diacungi jempol."

"Sombong kau!" Ino mencubit keras pipi Sakura yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, sialan." Sakura mengumpat sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Tck, kau mengumpat bodoh." Ino berdecak sebal. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Ino bingung "yang mana?"

Ino menghela napas lelah. Dia memegang bahu Sakura lembut dan meremas nya pelan "Jujurlah padaku Sakura. Ada apa denganmu ini? Kalau bukan karena job, lalu karna apa kau murung seperti ini?"

"Pfft." Sakura menahan tawa dan dahi Ino mengerut kesal. Dia sudah capek-capek serius tapi Sakura malah menganggapnya bercanda. Sial.

"Baik aku tak akan peduli padamu lagi." Sebelum Ino beranjak dari kursinya, Sakura menggapai lengan Ino.

"Maaf, Ino. Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku tidak murung ataupun lesu. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku agak lelah dan ingin beristirahat dulu." Ungkap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Dari dulu kau memang suka sekali memendam masalahmu sendiri ya." Gumam Ino tersenyum miris dan prihatin padanya. Sakura hanya diam tak membalas gumaman Ino.

.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah aktris berbakat yang bisa menyanyi, memainkan drama, modeling. Umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun dan sudah berkecimpung di dunia enterteiment sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Namun, dia adalah aktris yang terkenal kontroversional." Ungkap Kakashi panjang lebar.

Alis Sasuke bertaut tak paham, "apa maksudmu aktris kontroversional?"

"Haruno Sakura selalu mengunggah foto-foto cukup vulgarnya di Instagram. Seperti tidur dengan pria, memakai baju terlalu minim, berpesta. Hidupnya glamor dan mewah. Dan juga banyak sumber yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura selalu berganti pria setelah menidurinya."

Sasuke bersidekap. Ada yang aneh. Dari penjelasan Kakashi bisa ditarik kesimpulannya bahwa wanita yang bernama Sakura itu adalah wanita dengan reputasi buruk. Dan juga Sakura dikabarkan selalu mengganti pria setelah wanita itu menidurinya? Kalau memang benar begitu, lalu mengapa saat berhubungan dengannya dia masih perawan? Terbukti dari sprei dan selimut. Atau memang itu hanya rumor? Tapi kalau itu memang rumor, untuk apa foto-foto bersama dengan tiap lelaki berbeda diatas ranjang terpampang di Instagramnya? Apa dia hanya mencari sensasi agar pamornya meningkat?

Sejenak Sasuke merasa dia seperti Sherlock Holmes tapi misteri dari masalahnya belum bisa dia selesaikan. Dia menghela napas dan menatap Kakashi datar "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Ayahnya seorang pemilik rumah sakit besar dan Kakaknya seorang pengusaha terkenal yang tinggal di Sunagakure. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal sejak Sakura lahir."

"Rumah sakit apa?"

"Haruno's Medical Center."

Tunggu. Rasanya Sasuke kenal dengan pemilik dari rumah sakit tersebut. Dan kalau tidak salah pemilik rumah sakit itu adalah sahabat dari Ayahnya.

"Haruno Kizashi, eh?"

"Betul, Tuan."

Sasuke mengelus halus dagunya dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan dari Ayahnya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria tua itu.

Dan juga bisa menyelesaikan masalah antar dirinya dan juga wanita itu, Sakura.


End file.
